Victims To Villains
by meggezoid
Summary: Daughter of Killer Croc kidnapped into Arkham City for Riddlers plan. Rated M for gore/ language/ possible lemons?. Characters based off Arkham Asylum styles but takes place in Arkham City. Lots of characters come into play but not main.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfic. I have some time during winter break and I thought this up. I have the story line mapped out so don't worry about me canceling since it went in the wrong direction or something. I want to apologize for all the grammar errors(Im going through and fixing them.) I'm doing this on my iPad and it doesn't really work well with the site, so please bare with me. Thank you so much for reading. If you have questions please leave a review, and I'll explain it. Thank you so much guys!**

**Chapter One: His only weakness**

_How dare he?! _mentally screamed Riddle_r He took my only fri- No! He wasn't my friend. I only kept him around for decent conversation. Still! He killed the Scarecrow! Croc has killed the wrong doctor..._

The Riddler leaped into his desk chair and swung to face the many monitors. He quickly researched Croc. Nothing to use there. Frantically, he searched Waylon Jones. Nothing! Now panicking, he searched for rapes and attacks. He scrolled through pages and databases. Until yes he found a girl who reported a rape by a big man who was covered from head to toe, and it was too dark, so she couldn't identify him.

_This is definitely the work of that imbecile, but why did he not eat her? Croc always eats his victims. Shit!... Maybe this bitch was special... Yes! That must be it!_

Riddler had to bypass some security measures because this was a private and almost anonymous report with how little information she listed. He found her but...

_Dead! I literally reached a dead end! Joker would find that funny but I certainly don't! Maybe she had a sister I could pass off as her? Wait... No way... She had a daughter... The math says so but no way to know for sure if it's his. It must be or I can just convince him she is. Now let's take a peek at her files..._

Dahlia sat in the dark, blasting music to block out her foster parents. Her "mom" was sleeping with some CEO, so she could blackmail him into selling his company to her husband. Her father was "working" late, which is code for getting a hooker, or making deals with other "businessmen". She couldn't care what they did, but as soon as they hurt good people she thought of turning them in.

_Yeah, and who would they believe? An angsty teen who hears voices or a senator and his wife who foster children and donate to charities? You can't tell them or we'll be put in the madhouse or put on the street. We live in a nice home with plenty of money to spend. You get good food, so don't blow it._

"I know, but sometimes I think my life isn't worth the hundreds of lives they ruin. How can I sit by and watch?" whispered dahlia to her voice.

_How?! What about me?! Stop being selfish! And stop pretending they are innocent! Half these people do worse than those fuckers you call parents! If you want to help, kill them, but only if you won't get caught. You forget that I need you. If you don't take care of me, you will turn into that zombie you were before. Mindlessly following societies rules. I saved you. Remember that._

"I can never forget it. That is why I try to follow the advice you give me. I'll always be there for you," tiredly mumbled dahlia. And with that, she fell asleep listening to the soft sound of Chopin.

"How interesting this girl is. Graduated early. Never participated in a sport. Took extensive self-defense classes. Apparently, while she was fostered by a military family, she was sent to a military academy. High scores in marksmanship, survival, and those stupid courses you run through," mused the Edward," What do you think?"

The henchmen had been waiting to give his report of Jokers plans, but Riddler was obsessed with some bitch on his computer. Before he could think of an answer that wouldn't get him shot, Riddler cut him off by talking again.

"Oh wait, I forgot you henchmen can't think at all. Whatever. It wasn't like you had anything intelligent to say. Anyway, what are you here for?" said Riddler rather condescendingly.

"I got news of the Joker. 'parently, Fucker is sick or sometin'. Gots to do with that green shit." announced the henchmen like it was the best report Edward would ever hear. Instead of thanking him for information, Riddler put his head in his hands and let out an exaggerated sigh. Next thing he knew a gun was pointing at his face. Riddler was going to shoot the retarded monkey.

"You brought me rumours! I mean, I already knew, but you heard it from another henchmen, didn't you? You're lucky you're the last informant from Joker I have, but when I get another I'm gonna shoot that stupid painted face of yours! Now get out!" screamed Edward like a maniac. The man stumbled out of his chair and sprinted to the door tripping over nothing. He left right when Edward rethought killing him. He lowered his gun and returned to his desk. He had a plan ready, but he still needed the bait. He was too excited for this plan to wait, so first thing tomorrow he would go out for a kidnapping. Of course, sneaking out of Arkham City isn't possible unless you're the smartest man on earth.


	2. Chapter 2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**I decided to post the second chapter. I still haven't found all the mistakes, but I found most of them in the first chapter now I have to go back and correct them. I have already written chapter three, but I need to revise it a bit. Thank you for reading so far. **

Chapter Two: Chocolate Chip Pancakes

Dahlia's parents had left and wouldn't be back until later to dress for a fancy party. She had the the mansion to herself from 5:30 am to around midnight nearly everyday. She couldn't figure out how they needed so little sleep, but she never really gave a shit. The servants were only there on the weekends to clean or when her parents stayed home that day. She figured since she had nothing to do she could make breakfast after her shower, then go out for a walk and a little shopping. She took her shower, brushed her teeth, then dressed for the day.

Dahlia picked out white lace stockings to go under a pair of black, ripped skinnies. She picked out a random T-shirt. This one happened to be a Motionless in White shirt, and to go with it she wore worn, black Chuck Taylor's. With her wardrobe complete she threw on simple makeup and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She plugged her phone into some speakers and let her morning playlist fill the air. As she was getting the stove ready, she heard clanging like someone tripped over pots in the greenhouse.

_Someone is in your house! Get a gun or call the cops! Don't just continue making French toast! I thought you were going to listen to me more! What happened to that?!_

" I am trying not to panic. I have my gun in my waist band and a very large knife in my right hand. This person knows I am here from the music and if they haven't already run off from the clatter they just made then they are probably scared. I have to remain calm and be collected as to not get killed," stated Dahlia not even hiding the fact she was responding to a voice in her head. She heard the intruder pull out a chair from the kitchen table and take a seat. From what she could hear, she analyzed it was one person, and they seemed nonchalant. Obviously they weren't scared, yet it made this person even more dangerous. She carefully turned around to confront the perp.

There at her table was a man in a bright, fitting, green suit. His trademark cane resting on the table, and his hat resting in his hands. The Riddler sat there content to watch her freak out and beg for mercy when his identity clicked, but she just stood there looking almost...excited?

_Why isn't she scared? She seems excited and yet shy to make a move. Plus, she is a lot cuter in person. Wait. No she looks weaker in person not cuter! Remember who she is. I'll just wait until the situation is apparent to her since she must be in shock or something_ thought Riddler.

"I don't know why you're here but I'm going to finish my breakfast first," said Dahlia whilst turning back to her cooking," Don't worry no one will be here for several hours. I'm assuming you're the Riddler from the get up. If you're going to test me, don't even try me since I know I'll die. I'm not smart enough to survive one of your complex death traps."

_Are you retarded? You should beg for your life not tell him to kill you. No. You have a plan, don't you? We both know you could survive this buffoon's traps. What are you doing?_

"You don't give Mr. Nygma enough credit," she said to what seemed like the air to Riddler," He is smart. I also understand why he does the traps. I'd rather admit defeat then embarrass myself trying to solve his puzzles."

"Now, who are you talking to? Only insane people talk to themselves. And seeing as I've read your file, I know you've never had a problem with your sanity," said Riddler.

"I'm talking to myself, or, I guess, a part of myself. Hearing voices in your head that tell you to do things is usually a sign of insanity. I don't want to go to Arkham, so I usually don't respond to her with others around. I suppose that makes you special Riddler."

"Well since you don't seem fazed maybe we can get on with our business. You see, I am here to take you away. I need you for a certain plan. No death traps involved. I'd prefer you stay cooperative, or I might have to do bad things."  
"No need to be threatening, Mr. Riddler." As she spoke she turned around with her pistol in hand, but a cane disarmed her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you pulling a gun?"

"No, but I would never know until I tried." Riddler rushed forward pushing her against the counter with his body. He grabbed her hands while she struggled against him. Suddenly, Dahlia pulled her knife and swung at his neck, but he dodged it barely. He took his cane and hit her across the head. Dahlia had no where to dodge, so she took the blow full force. She slumped to the ground momentarily disoriented.

"Now, sweety, this won't hurt a bit." A sharp pain sprouted in her neck as he injected her with a tranquilizer. He took her body and walked out the front door to his car. He slid her in the back seat and drove to Arkham City, where he dumped the car and slid into the sewers. He stayed where there was no Croc, and he arrived at his hideout without getting spotted by anyone.

Dahlia awoke in a cushiony bed. It was warm and she felt crappy, so she stayed there until her mind started to clear. She remembered the events earlier that morning, or were they yesterday? She didn't bother with the math. She only cared where that bastard was and how she could get out. She slipped out of the bed, glad all her clothing was on. The windows were boarded, but there were two doors. The first was a bathroom with all the toiletries she needed. The second was locked, so she brushed her teeth and adjusted her makeup.

_Why are you applying makeup? You aren't here to be pretty for him! He plans on killing you! Go look around more and try all the boards. See if you can bust down that door._

"Fine. And I was doing makeup because it was something to do while I contemplated our situation! I would never think of that man in such a way!" said Dahlia.

_But you did when he was pushed up against you in that kitchen..._

" How- No. I did not!" yelled Dahlia.

_Love, I originate from your mind I know everything. Admit it, you saw his face and you were less frightened and more attracted to him. The first villain you ever meet and you fall for his looks. Plus, you were admiring him and his crazy traps and theories! Why couldn't you ever feel like that for a normal person, or even someone who isn't so old?_

"His age is symbolic of his wisdom. It adds to the attraction. Wait. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Fine he is attractive and, yes, his theories and contraptions are marvelous. However, he is insane, so it would never be. Not to mention how he kidnapped me!" furiously yelled Dahlia forgetting she was in Riddlers domain. While she had been talking, Riddler had noticed that she was no longer in bed, so he went to get her. When he opened the door, he overheard her yelling at no one. He heard the entire conversation, and it made him slightly giddy in a strange way.

_You call him insane, but he doesn't hear voices in his head._

"No. I'm done with this. I will not tolerate him or you!" Announced Dahlia spinning around only to see a Riddler leaning on the doorway to the bathroom.  
"Well... That was quite revealing. I must say it was adorable how you defended me to your imaginary voices. I mean, it seemed like you were defendig me. Hard to tell when you can't hear the other person," said Riddler.

"Why am I here?! You drag me out into, what I assume, is Arkham City, and leave me alone in this horrid room!"

"Are you hungry?"

"I-"

"Good. I made chocolate chip pancakes. After you eat, I'll fill you in on how things will work from here on out. Is that clear?" As he said 'chocolate chip pancakes', Dahlias stomach gave a little rumble, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Fine, but you can't spy on us anymore."

_You probably want him to spy on you. Especially whe-_

Dahlia cut off her inner voice, but continued to blush madly at the dirty thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have tried to sneak in how she looks but it never seemed right wherever I put it so I'm going to just tell you. Her hair is the color of crocodile scales. Her eyes exactly like a real crocodiles. She has D cups, she is fit. She has paler skin. The rest you can imagine in your head I guess. Again please review. And please tell me if there are any errors.**

Chapter Three: No Phonies Allowed

Dahlia sat at a table watching Riddlers arms flail whilst explaining some of his ideas. She didn't know whether she should fear him when he ranted or sit in awe. She shouldn't believe what he said, but his words held truth.

_You really are crazy. This man is speaking nonsense and you can follow everything he says. Remember the part where the Riddler is like 40 years old. Oh! and how he kidnapped you._

"Well, I wasn't doing anything anyways. You can stop bringing up age since that isn't what I'm thinking about and you know it," said Dahlia out of the blue. It caused Riddler to stop ranting and listen to her.

"Thinking about what exactly?" questioned the Riddler. It snapped Dahlia out of her chat with her mind.

"Oh! Umm..." Dahlia was now blushing," We were wondering... how old you were. You see, she is sure that you are over 40. So, umm... how old are you exactly?"

"Much too old for you darling," whispered Riddler in a low voice while giving a sly wink. This only made Dahlia blush more.

"That's not what I was thinking about! We were just doing something to pass the time! That's all!"

_Jesus, you are a terrible liar. He sees right through that and your little blushing fit isn't helping._

"Both of you can't do this to me at the same time! What did you have to tell me, Riddler?"

"I think you should take a seat on the couch for this conversation. News like this can be rather traumatic," instructed Riddler dramatically. He sat on the opposite side of the couch, giving her space but close enough to seem intimate."Do you know who you're real father is?"

"I know my mother was raped, and that's about it."

"You're father is a very bad man. He kills unmercifully. He is known to rape women, but never has he left a victim alive. I highly doubt he thought your mom was special because she isn't particularly beautiful or smart. And I don't mean to offend."

"I've said worse about her."

"Well, the hard part is telling you who he is, so how about you deduce it with the evidence you have?"

"Evidence?How exactly can I figure this out?"

"You figured it out once but you were sent to a hypnotherapist when you were younger, and he removed parts of your memory. I am here to help you remember and bring out the true person under that cute girl routine you have going."

"I think I would know if something like that happened to me, and how would I have figured it out when I was a child but not now?"

"As a child you had a skin condition which you learned how to switch to human. The funny thing is you have in contacts correct?"

"Yeah."

"Take them out." Dahlia removed the contacts which were a hideous mud brown. The contacts were not for seeing, in fact, they made it harder for her to revealed a set of eyes that were completely black, but had thousands of gold speckles that made it seem like she had black, slit pupils. Riddler took the contacts and crushed them.

"Hey! Those are mine! I need those!"

"Here you will be feared for eyes like those. You have your fathers eyes, and everyone knows your father. Plus, I don't tolerate phonies."

"Oh! So then maybe I should take the black dye out of my hair because it is phony to you! I will not be ridiculed for my differences ever again!" Dahlia had started to tear up remembering how others feared her differences, and would laugh at them.

"Yes. The dye will go next and then we can discuss your skin condition and forgotten memories." And with that, Riddler grabbed her arm and lead her to the bathroom.

Dahlia sat on the couch with Riddler focusing on her past. Her hair was still damp from washing out the black dye. Her natural color was more of a pine green. She hated how dull the color seemed. Riddler was trying to get her to remember the memories the therapist had blocked.

_Do you want my help?_

"How will you be able to help me?" said Dahlia who was confused by the offer.

_Where do you think I came from? I started when that man blocked off that part of your mind. He didn't just hide memories, he hid me from you. You were not born crazy. You were made this way by him. As you got stronger, I started to leak through. It will be painful for you to reconnect with me. After you remember I will no longer be seperate. Technically, I'll still be here._

"I need to remember."

_So be it._

Pain started at the center of her brain working its way outward until she thought it would explode. It was the worst migraine she had ever felt multiplied by ten. At one point the pain became so unbearable that she passed out.

Riddler sat and watched as she squirmed in pain on the couch. After a while, she went into a state of unconsciousness. She mumbled things from memories she was probably remembering.

_Perfect. She's going to realize everything then grow a hatred for that monster. When Croc sees her, she will tell him how much she hates him. He might even eat her from anger, and then he'll hate himself. After that I will go in and murder him. Studying her might prove interesting though. She obviously has similar traits to Croc, but he can't change his skin texture. She has hair on her scalp though. I wonder if she grows hair anywhere else on her figure? Don't think about that. She would indeed make a fine specimen to study, but I'm set on revenge. I'll have to pass on this opportunity. thought Riddler._

Riddler left the girl on the couch and returned to the desk. He sat there for almost two hours monitoring Arkham when he finally heard a russeling.

"Shit. What happened?" asked Dahlia.

"You passed out. Do you remember?" replied Edward. He was very interested but hid it from his voice.

"I remember everything. Is he really my father?"

"I'm afraid so."

" What do you mean by 'afraid so'?"

"Most would be horrified by having such a disgusting monster as a father."

"I always thought my father was a horrible person for leaving me with that women, but he never even knew I existed. He knows what it's like to be ridiculed and hated for these traits. I- I was wondering if I could just sit in my room and think on all this?"

"Umm... sure. Go ahead, but I'll be here so don't try anything." Riddler tried to sound menacing, but he was too shocked. He couldn't figure how she could talk about him so lovingly.

_My father is Killer Croc. He raped my mother, and I am the product. My skin changes from human to crocodile-like. I wasn't insane. I was split in two. I am living with The Riddler. His real name is Edward Nygma. My fathers real name is Waylon Jones. I am slightly attracted to the Riddler, but it isn't Stockholm Syndrome. I love my father even though he is a very cruel criminal._

Dahlia kept repeating trying to get it to sink in. The more she said it, the more she focused on the parts pertaining to her father. In the end it became this:

_My father is Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc, and I love him. I don't know if he loves me._

Suddenly, she stopped as a thought wormed its way to the front of her mind.

_What if I met my dad?! Then I can figure out if he loves me! If he doesn't then.. Well, I don't know, but I have to meet him!_

Riddler heard footsteps approaching his desk, so he turned around to greet Dahlia. She looked nervous, yet excited. She came towards him and sat down at his feet. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and said the most ridiculous thing he thought he would ever hear.

"I was wondering. As you know, I've never met my father. I thought now would be a good time to meet him, so you could take me to see him?" she mumbled the last part while speeding up.

"Did you say that you want me to take you to meet the most dangerous criminal in Arkham City?"

"I thought you were the most dangerous and smartest criminal in Gotham, so who better to take me?"said Dahlia in a sweet voice that made Riddler actually consider it.

"No. Me and your father are not on good terms. He would kill me in a second."  
"Please?" Giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I- Well- No. Actually yeah but for a price." the prospect of seeing her father excited her so much that she jumped up further onto Riddlers lap. Her large breasts were pushed against his thighs and her hands gripped the handles of the chair. It was surprisingly pleasant for Riddler in a very innappropriate way.

"Really?! Oh Thank you! You're so- You're just the best."

"Yes. I know, but I said for a price. Now, you are wrinkling my suit." Dahlia blushed realizing how close she had moved onto Riddler.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing much. A little something here. Another thing there. Kill some spies. Just little things."

"You want me to murder someone?"

"Why, yes. Do you have a problem with that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who haven't played the game, Riddler has inside men in the other Super Villains Gangs. Those are the henchmen that are in this story. Another thing is thank you so fucking much! To those who even glanced at this! I expected around 10 views and got over 110! You guys make this awesome! **

**And special thank you to ****Randall Boggs**** and**** Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack****! For favouriting this silly story**.

Chapter Four: To confuse a Riddler

It had been over a week since Dahlia agreed to serve Riddler. All he had made her do was be his maid. He made her wear a French maid outfit that was in black with green accents. She hid every time a henchmen came into the hideout because it was embarrassing. At first, she yelled at Riddler, refusing to to wear it. He compromised with her after she guessed the answer to a riddle correctly. She was allowed to wear opaque green stockings with the dress. She felt awkward with so much cleavage showing, but after a while she became used to it.

Dahlia was busying herself with The Riddlers breakfast while listening to music. She would lose herself in the song and started doing cute little dances and hops in her black pumps. She had become too comfortable in the hideout, so she didn't really stay alert anymore. She didn't hear heavy footsteps approaching her from behind, until she felt him press themselves close to her. She immediately tensed, and realized it was too big a form to be Riddler. She silently took the knife from under her skirt and spun around slashing at the creep. The henchmen screamed in pain from the deep gash in his abdomen. She felt a little bad, but then remembered how he was pressed against her and had his hands roaming her sides.

"You crazy bitch!" yelled the clown between his teeth in pain. Dahlia just stared at him reveling in the way he was suffering.

"You were being rude. I was just teaching you a little lesson. I don't think you've learned your lesson though since you called me a bi-" said Dahlia with a slight smirk but became angry when she heard someone interrupt her.

"What the fuck are you doing Dahlia?" interrupted Riddler. He was a little scared of the way she had a cruel smirk on her face. She looked like she was enjoying the pained breathing of the henchmen.

Dahlia looked up ready to attack the idiot who interrupted her. She saw the Riddler standing there looking shocked. She suddenly realized what she was doing and looked between the knife and the henchmen who was dying on the floor. Her face became blank and she turned around to plate the breakfast and pour a cup of coffee. She set the food down on the table and walked past with a blank expression. She walked up stairs to her room and gently closed the door. She walked to her full length mirror and looked at her reflection.

The dress had blood splattered on it. Her face was emotionless but also covered in blood. Her hands were shaking at her sides. The knife was still in her hands and she let it clatter to the floor. Suddenly she felt panicked and scared. She ran to the shower and jumped in turning the water to cold. Her dress soaked up the water letting it remove the blood. She let the freezing water run over her face and body. She spaced out and when she came out of it her body was numb from the cold. She looked into the mirror when she got out. Her lips were turning blue and her body wouldn't stop shivering. She took her clothing off and got into her bed.

Riddler watched her finish setting his breakfast and listened to her climb the stairs and turn on the shower. He called for another henchmen to remove the dead one on the floor. He took his breakfast to his desk and watched Dahlia on his monitors. She stood there in her shower for almost an hour. He thought about going to see her, but she needed to think about what she had just done.

_Her first murder and I didn't even have to order it. I wonder what he did to make her slice open his stomach. She seemed to enjoy it, so using her for henchmen duties won't be too difficult. She is definitely her fathers daughter. Maybe my plan could be altered. I don't have to kill her yet, and she might come in handy. thought Riddler. I should go check on her. What a nuisance._

Riddler walked up the stairs to get her. She needed to clean his dishes and make him more coffee. He opened her door to find her soaking clothes littered on the floor. He walked up to her sleeping form on the bed and noticed she hadn't toweled off. She was going to catch Hypothermia and that wouldn't work for his plan, so he pulled back the sheet to pick her up. Riddler face flushed bright red when he saw she went to bed naked. He quickly wrapped her in the sheet and carried her to his own bed. He set her down and, without looking, pulled the wet sheet off. He pulled his own comforter over her form. She started to stir, so he headed down stairs and saw some henchmen playing cards at the table.

"Get out and go spy on someone." ordered the Riddler. The henchmen quickly grabbed their cards and winnings and left the hideout. Riddler sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on new traps, but he kept conjuring the image of her naked in bed. Of course, her hair and arm had covered her breasts for the most part and she had laid on her stomach. It was like her body was teasing him. He had seen everything but the most sacred parts. He cleared his mind remembering she was only 17, and he wasn't a pedophile.

Dahlia awoke in a dry bed that didn't feel like hers. Funny how she now consider that room hers. Two weeks and she called this home. She no longer felt like a Gothamite, but a citizen of Arkham City. She never felt guilty over the dead man, but it gave her a high and when she came upstairs it was like she was coming down. She felt weaker. She remembered how it felt when the blade slice through the muscle. It would be difficult for most to cut so cleanly, but she had enhanced abilities just like her father.

_I wonder if father would be proud. Would he love me more if he knew how much we were alike? How I enjoy gutting my prey? thought Dahlia. She looked around and realized she was in Riddlers bed. Someone had to have moved her here, but she was naked. She thought a henchmen had moved her and she felt violated. Then she realized Riddler didn't let the henchmen near her, so it must have been him. This made Dahlia blush, and her mind imagined him looking over her naked form. No! I am 17 and that is illegal. Plus, he would never go for me. I've seen his old henchwomen. They are tall and stick skinny and beautiful. Wow. I am really insecure. I am skinny. I'm not tall, but it adds to my cuteness. It makes me seem helpless, but they should know that I am very deadly._

Dahlia got up and went to Riddlers dresser and retrieved a green dress shirt. She put it on and left for her room. She put on a bra and underwear. She didn't want to put on clothes, so she put his shirt back on and went downstairs.

Riddler heard her approaching him. She reached around him and picked up his dishes. He noticed her arm had rolled up green sleeves from one of his shirts. He spun around, planning to scold her for wearing his clothing.

"Why the fuck are you-" Riddler stopped as he saw her. The shirt wouldn't button over her large chest. She didn't wear any pants but it went down to almost midthigh. The dark green contrasted nicely with her pale skin. Riddler had grabbed her arm causing her to lean forward just enough for him to see into the shirt. She looked up at him in an innocent way through her dark bangs.

"I was going to clean up before lunch. I figured you had sent the henchmen away, so I didn't bother with pants. Sorry for taking your shirt, but it is really comfy." explained Dahlia. Riddler quickly spun around releasing her arm when he felt himself become aroused at her appearance. He busied himself with useless papers and contraptions.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't ruin it. Now go do you chores then come back. We have some things to discuss." said Riddler in an awkward tone. Dahlia took his dishes to the kitchen and started washing them.

_She is 17 and is Crocs daughter. She isn't like your other sidekicks. If I just fuck her and leave her, she could potentially kill me, or have her daddy do it. God! Think of something else! Don't think about how she looked in your shirt! Ugh!_ thought a frazzled Riddler.

"Ahhh!"screamed Dahlia in a distressed voice. Riddler ran into the kitchen expecting a man attacking her, instead she was trying to block water spewing from the broken faucet. " Riddler! Help me!" Riddler turned off the faucet and looked over at Dahlia.

She was soaking wet again. The shirt clung tight to her fit form. She looked up at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," murmured Dahlia. It snapped Riddler out of his moment ogling her breasts.

"Huh?" replied a confused Riddler," What for?"

"I ruined your shirt right after I promised I wouldn't," answered a shy Dahlia. Her looking up at him through her bangs soaking wet wasn't helping him calm himself down. He cleared his throat and turned away quickly to change his now damp clothing. She walked behind him up the stairs.

"Are you following me?" Snapped the Riddler. Spinning to see a shocked Dahlia.

"No. I was heading to my room to change, and then I was going to dry our clothes." replied Dahlia curious about his weird behavior. "Are you okay? Your being a little strange..."

"I- I'm- Yeah whatever. I have to change," mumbled Riddler. He basically ran to his room at the end of the hall. Dahlia walked into her room and changed quickly. She then went to Riddlers room. She knocked, but no one answered, so she opened the door to a half naked Riddler. She immediately blushed and couldn't think, so she stood there staring at his corded lean, yet muscled, body in nothing but neon green briefs. He looked over at her, and for a second was shocked then he decided to mess with her a bit. He saw how flushed her face was and she couldn't take her eyes off his defined muscles. He walked over to her and pushe himself against her. His body trapped her on the wall by the door.

His 6'2" frame towered over her 5'4" one. He lifted her up harshly, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist above his hip bones. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders scared he would drop her. Dahlia was slightly frightened because Riddler would sometimes get angry and hurt her . She looked at his face noticing not anger, but a sexy smirk that made her blush more. Dahlia had never been this close to another person before, especially not one of the opposite sex.

"Now... Why are you in my room?" As he spoke, he leaned in closer until his mouth was over her throat. She was terrified, but excited. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt him grind his hips into her slightly. she felt something rub into her. Dahlia never took sex ed classes, so she understood sexual things to a certain extent. She didn't want to seem stupid to Edward.

_Think about your self defense classes. The teacher said something about hitting a man between his legs. What's there?_

"Why do you look so confused, Dahlia?" questioned Riddler. As soon as he accidently rubbed against her, she put on her confused face. He wondered how much she knew about sex. "It couldn't be that you don't understand sex is it?"

Throwing a guess out there almost sarcastically._There is no way she doesn't know. She is way to attractive to be a virgin._

Dahlia snapped her head up to look at him when he asked his question. _How did he-? Of course he guessed it. He is the Riddler after all._

"I- um... maybe?" answered Dahlia sheepishly. She stared off to the side to avoid his inevitable ridicule at her ignorance. She heard him gasp and then become silent for several minutes. She turned to face him, and his face was half shock and half confused.

"How could that be possible? Don't that teach you anything in school?"

"When we went through anything like that my foster mother at the time would have me removed from class. She thought it was innappropriate for a young lady to know such things. I liked the way she told me that I was to stay absolutely pure until my wedding night. It was romantic that he would be my one and only." explained Dahlia shyly.

"How much do you know? Do you know anything about anatomy?"

"umm... Not really I understand things like organs, but nothing about private parts..." whispered Dahlia still blushing. Riddler just stood against the girl in shock that someone her age could know so little. He set her down on her feet. He didn't know what to do with this newfound information. He just knew that the idea of her staying with only one man forever, and never having been corrupted sexually pleased him. The more he thought on it the more perverted his ideas became.

"Go downstairs and wait on the couch for me," ordered Riddler.

"Okay" Dahlia ran downstairs embarrassed and sat on the couch. Riddler appeared several minutes later in a new, nicer suit.

"Go get dressed in that outfit I got you. We have to pay a visit to Joker."

**Riddler is going to shift more into his badass super villain persona. I'm sorry if you don't like that he is being not very evil and insane. He will be. I hope these chapters are long enough. They seem really long when I'm writing them but then I realize they are kinda short. I'll try to write longer chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter! I want you to undertaand that once my winter break is over I won't be able to write them up so quickly. Just a heads up! And you guys are still super fucking amazing! Over 200 views! Yeah wow! That feels like a lot to me. Let me have my moment. Anyways another huge thank you to my new follower(this feels cultish) ****Animefan3250****! Whoo! *insert applause* **

**This chapter isn't about her meeting her dad so 'family meeting' might not mean what you think it means. For those who are wondering why Dahlia's personality flips, it's because she is insane. Yeah the voice is gone but only because she is finally whole. Her brain is no longer split into two persons. **

**I don't want to be the author who writes a crap ton of shit up here, but I got Arkham City custom design Converse! Yay! It was my X-mas Present! Read on!**

Chapter Five: Family Meeting

The "outfit" that Riddler had dressed Dahlia in was the standard prison clothing. She wore orange pants that she tucked into her boots. Her shirt was a black wife-beater. It was all slightly too big, so she cinched her belt tight and pinned the back of her shirt. Her slightly muscled frame, green hair and crocodile eyes suited the outfit well. She adjusted her makeup and put her hair into a high ponytail. Dahlia walked downstairs to meet Riddler, who was ordering henchmen around.

"Well, that took you long enough," said Riddler to Dahlia.

"The clothes were too big, so I had to find a safety pin," hurriedly explained Dahlia. She moved to his side, and Riddler ordered the men to start getting a move on. They walked through Arkham City being bothered by only a couple of criminals. They were quickly discarded by the men carrying guns.

"Why do we have to visit Joker? And why do I have to go?" timidly asked Dahlia. Riddler looked at her briefly and sighed dramatically.

"Are you going to pester me with questions the entire way?"

"But... I only asked two questions..."

"That's two too many."

No one spoke again until they reached Jokers place. The doors opened for them, and several henchmen walked up to take their weapons and escort them to Joker. Some of the men came forward to frisk Dahlia with perverted smiles on their faces. It was obvious to say Dahlia didn't appreciate it.

"Come any closer, and you'll lose more than your fingers," threatened Dahlia in a sweet voice that made it pretty fucking intimidating. Riddler smiled lightly at her threat knowing she had just scared the fuck out of the men. A henchmen who seemed a little more intelligent than the others came forward.

"Joker is waiting for you. Let's go." said the henchmen. They followed him into a room where the Joker sat on a chair in front of a vanity. He laughed maniacally and jumped off his seat. He skipped to Riddler and slapped him on the back like they were old friends. He lead Riddler to a room where there were two couches facing eachother. Harley sat on one and no one else was in the room. Dahlia followed behind the Riddler and Joker and stood near the entry way of the room.

"Oh come on! Riddles don't look so serious! Sit down! Have a laugh, or two! Haha!" Joker laughed at a joke no one else could get. Harley sat up and beamed at Joker then snuggled against him on the couch. Joker roughly pushed her off, so she walked around the couch and leaned forward against the back to watch Riddler.

Dahlia stood there by the door staring at Harley. She isn't into women, but she couldn't stop admiring how beautiful Harley was.

"Joker, I'm here to make a deal with you not to tell jokes. Now, I'm here to talk to you about her," pointing at Dahlia, who was still in awe of Harley," that is Dahlia."

"Why would I care about a little girl? Who cares if she has a rockin' bod'!" said Joker. His comment about Dahlia filled Harley with jealousy.

"That girl is Crocs rape child. He has no idea she exists. Dahlia come here. Dahlia?" he looked over to see her engaged in something she was staring at."

Dahlia!" Dahlia snapped out of it and looked to see Riddler staring angrily at her, and Joker smiling giddily.

"I'm sorry. Did you want something?" asked Dahlia moving closer to Riddler.

"What the fuck were you doing?" asked Riddler. Dahlia blushed.

"Oh! I- I umm..."

"Just fucking spit it out!" yelled Riddler who was losing his patience.

"I was staring at Harley!" threw out Dahlia. Everyone was looking at her with confused expressions. "I never thought she was that pretty, and she looks like a model. I was just- She is really tall," explained Dahlia in an apologetic tone. Harley lost her jealousy and noticed how young and innocent the girl was.

"So, how old are ya, anyways?" asked Harley in her high cheerful voice.

"Seventeen..." replied Dahlia. Harley swung around to look at Riddler with an accusing stare.

"Riddler that's pedophilia. How could you?" said Harley running to Dahlia and pulling the girl against her. Because of the height difference, Dahlias face was smashed into Harley's cleavage.

"Harley, you're smothering the kid," pointed out the Joker. Harley loosened her grip and took her to sit on the couch by Joker. Dahlia wasn't scared even though she was sitting between Joker and Harley. She was close enough that her shoulder brushed against his sleeves.

"So what did ya want anyway Riddles? Besides introducing us! Hahaha!" questioned Joker. Riddler looked almost nervous, then his face went blank.

"Like I already said Joker, I want to make a deal. I have information and equipment you need... In return, you have to babysit the kid when I have stuff to do." said Riddler. Joker laughed madly at the proposal.

"Sounds like a good deal of fun! But I don't know if I could protect her 24/7! Does she do tricks at least?" said Joker.

"I'm right here, you asshats,"said Dahlia annoyed she wasn't in on her own imprisonment.

"Alright dear, so do you have any specials qualities?" questioned Joker gettin closer to her."You have his eyes, and your hair is the same color as his scales."

"That's not the only thing me and daddy have in common..." replied Dahlia in a dark tone. Her boldness made Joker and Harley crack up.

"Well, you are just a hoot!" laughed Joker. "Don't worry, Riddler. Little Dahlia will be taken care of! Now about the stuff I get?"

"Give me some of your men to go get the merchandise from a warehouse. It'll only take a couple of hours" said Riddler. Joker got up to leave and Riddler followed behind him leaving Dahlia alone in the arms of Harley. Dahlia looked up to see Harley staring at her lovingly, but in a demented way.

"Did you know my dad?" suddenly asked Harley. "Riddler won't tell me anything about him. Do you... think he'll like me?" Dahlia had a sad look in her eyes. Harley instantly knew this girl loved her father.

"Aww. Sweety, He's gonna love you more than I love my Mista J!"

"Thanks Harley!" Dahlia hugged her tight and Harley hugged her back in an equally strong grip.

"Harley... who is that?" said a new voice. Harley instantly recognized it as Ivy, and she leapt off the couch sprinting to tackle her friend. Dahlia sat staring at Ivy. Yeah Harley was pretty, but the deep green and fiery red was absolutely beautiful. She was proud she had pine green hair when she saw Ivy.  
"This is-" started Harley.

"Crocs daughter?" interrupted Ivy. Harley looked at Ivy in shock.

"How'd ya know, Red?" asked Harley.

"She shares quite a few of his traits. Croc never told me he had a daughter." said Ivy.

"He doesn't know about me. Riddler kidnapped me to be a part of his plan, but he promised I would get to meet him," blurted Dahlia. Ivy looked at her angrily, causing her to shrink back. Harley ran over to hDahlia and cuddled her.

"Red! You're scarin' the poor girl! She ain't even eighteen," said Harley then resumed trying to soothe Dahlia. Ivy sighed, then walked over and sat next to Dahlia.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the Riddler. I don't trust men. The only one I ever came close to trusting was Croc. Riddler will use you, and your father will kill him for it. Croc is gonna get a tummy ache from eating a stick like Riddler," said Ivy causing the girl to laugh at her little joke.

"Probably, but what do you mean by 'a stick like Riddler'?" asked Dahlia.

"Riddler is skin and bones. He isn't muscular and has very little fat on him," explained Ivy.

"Riddler is really muscular though. He isn't big and buff, but he has a lot of muscle," said a confused Dahlia. Ivy and Harley perked up at her statement.

"What do you mean he has a lot of muscle? How would you know what his body is like?" asked a worried looking Ivy. Harley sat there looking horrified. Dahlia was freaked out by their reactions."Sweetheart,...did... he touch you... sexually?"

"What do you mean? He hit me for ruining his suit once. Today he was being all weird though..."

"No sweetheart, I mean, did he touch you in an innappropriate place?" Dahlia thought of earlier that day when he pushed against her in his room.

"Well... today I accidently spilled water on us and I went into his room to get his wet clothes. When I went in he was only wearing underwear. Then he pushed me up against the wall, and he was pressed against me. It was weird," said Dahlia. Harley started telling Dahlia that 'it was okay' and 'it wasn't her fault'.

"I don't understand..." Dahlia was completely confused.

"Dahlia, he was grinding against you. That is something a person does to someone that they plan on having intercourse with. It is very serious. If he does it again just hit him between the legs and come to me or Harley, okay?" said Ivy.

"Why do you hit guys between the legs?" asked Dahlia shyly.

"Don't worry sweety. Me and Harley will explain this all to you." Ivy and Harley started to explain the basics. They never went in depth on anything. They weren't very embarrassed by the conversation, but Dahlia couldn't stop blushing or hiding her face in Harley's shoulder. When they were done, they walked around the facility. Dahlia memorized all the areas.

"Now what are you ladies doing in here?" They turned around to the Joker. Harley ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Now, Dahlia come on. I have some business with my new pet, Ivy." Ivy huffed angrily and left. Joker held his hand out to Dahlia, but she just stared at it. "I want you to take my hand sweets. I'm not gonna hit ya, unless you don't grab it soon..." Dahlia took his hand and he dragged her back to the room with the couches. He picked her up and plopped her down in the center of the couch. Harley and Joker sat on both sides of her.

"Is your father truly Killer Croc?" asked Joker with a humourous yet curious tone.

"Yeah. We are too similar not to be related," replied Dahlia.

"Well, all you have is his eyes. What else do you have in common?"

"My hair is naturally this green. I have enhanced abilities. My skin-"

"Yes, why is your skin human?"

"I-I can switch it. Like a cameleon, but without the colors. It only has two settings."

"Hahaha! How about that? Would the minicroc care to demonstrate?" Dahlia could feel the scales almost always under her skin, like they were waiting to pop out. She stood up and let them slink out of her skin. Each scale overlapped tightly so you couldn't get underneath. Her ears became holes in the side of her head. Her nose came closer to her face, and her fingers elongated into claws. Her legs stretched and became more animal like. A tail would usually extend from her lower back, but she held it in along with the spikes that sprouted around her body. She let them sink back in, transitioning to her human appearance.

"Aww! Puddin', wasn't she just a sight?" beamed Harley.

"So you have the abilities and look of your dad, but do you know how to have fun like him?" asked Joker with a crazed look in his eyes. Dahlia thought about how she had killed that henchmen, and how she had been prepared to kill the other henchmen earlier today.

"If you mean how delectable it is to slice open peoples tummies then I know how to have fun. In fact, I really love having fun," answered Dahlia with a crazed smile. Joker enjoyed how she looked innocent, but, at the same time, like a fucking psycho.

"Do you have any godparents my dear?" asked Joker out of the blue. Dahlia shook her head no. "Me and Harles here would love to be your Godparents! We are already going to take care of you!" Dahlia was shocked into silence. She had always wanted relatives. This was her chance to have some.

"Well, I do really want Godparents, and you've been super supportive of me..."

"Then it's settled! Come on, Harley! Let's have a little celebration!" Joker yelled for some henchmen to bring them something they could use to celebrate.

"What is it?" asked Dahlia. This substance in her glass smelled like alcohol, but Harley kept calling it 'Fun Time Juice'.

"Just drink it already," ordered Harley. Harley was excited to teach her Goddaughter about the world they lived in. Joker had to leave earlier to help with Riddler and the henchmen. She busted up laughing as Dahlia's face scrunched up when she tasted the tequila."How was it?"

"It has a bad flavor, but it feels kinda nice," replied Dahlia. She drank another when Harley shoved it into her hand. Harley had three and said she was done.

"Here drink another," said Harley handing Dahlia her sixth shot. Dahlia was starting to feel the effects.

"My head feels cloudy, yet it feels like I'm swimming," said Dahlia. Harley busted up laughing pouring another shot for Dahlia and one for herself. Within minutes the bottle was finished, and the girls sat giggling uncontrollably on the couch. Harley laughed whenever Dahlia tried to stand. Dahlia was shitfaced, but Harley was just past buzzed.

"So where is Dahlia?" asked Riddler in the distance. Him and Joker were returning from the storage area.

"I left her with Harley in here to celebrate us being her Godparents! You can celebrate too!" The two men stopped when they saw the girls on the floor laughing and weakly pushing each other. Joker went to the coffee table and picked up the bottle. He handed the empty bottle to Riddler. "That was 3/4 full when I had left!"

"Shit! Dahlia are you drunk?!" yelled Riddler. Dahlia and Harley stopped laughing and looked up at the men. Then they busted up laughing again.

"She isn't just drunk... She is fucking hammered!" Harley couldn't contain her laughter and spoke in between breaths. Dahlia stood wobbly and started to fall when Riddler caught her. He picked her up bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's like floating... I am tired Riddler. I am just gone close my eyes a bit..." Dahlia passed out with her face in the crook of his neck.

"I heard what you did Riddler! Hahah! Grinding against girls who don't even know what sex is. Plus, she is under 18. Naughty, naughty... Hahaha!" scorned Harley. Riddler scoffed and turned to leave when he saw Joker fuming.

"You were being inappropriate with my goddaughter! Don't let me here about that again or I will personally torture you! Anyway, have a nice day! Make sure she drinks lots of water or your gonna have fun dealing with her hangover! Hahaha!" warned Joker. Apparently he did take being a godfather seriously and it freaked the Riddler out. It made Dahlia feel safe around him knowing someone cared about her well-being.

Dahlia awoke with a splitting headache and little memory of the night before. She could clearly remember everything before she started drinking, but then it all went hazy. She went to the bathroom and started her morning routine. She didn't feel like wearing tight clothes, which is all she had in her wardrobe, so she snuck into Riddlers room and grabbed a shirt. She wore simple skinnies and her prison boots. She put her hair back into a high ponytail and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

"Are you finally up?" asked an annoyed sounding Riddler when she passed his office. He walked out of his room in boxers and a dirty, open dress shirt. His hair was messy and cutely tousled like he would do when he was thinking really hard. Dahlia walked closer to him and more memories of last night surfaced. She wouldn't let go of him and he carried her all the way home. She passed out as soon as she hit her bed."Your head must feel like splitting since you passed out before I could get you to drink water."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry have you had breakfast?"

"Yes. I can cook for myself, you know? I didn't always have a maid who stole shirts." He pointed at the shirt she had on. She blushed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you be a little more lenient if I made you more coffee and some crescents?"

"Only if the crescents are extra buttery."

"Yes, sir." She ran off to the kitchen and started cooking. When she was done, she took the food to Riddler, who had passed out on his desk. She was about to shake him when an idea struck her. She set the food down and studied him. He never liked it when she stared, so this was her time to get a good look at him.

Riddler had reddish brown hair that was starting to grey. He had thinking lines between his eyebrows and on his forehead. He seemed peaceful at the moment, but he tended to look more stressed than happy. The only time he didn't look stressed was when he had pushed himself against her yesterday.

_His hair looks really soft... I don't think he would awaken if I felt it._ She lightly touched his hair, and he didn't stir, so she ran her hands gently through his hair. He made a weird noise, but it didn't sound angry, so she continued petting his head. His head moved more into her hand. Then his body tensed.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me?" asked the Riddler still sounding sleepy.

"Edward?..." He looked up sluggishly at the use of his name." You seem really tired. Maybe... you should go take a nap..."

"I don't need to sleep. I need to work." He was starting to become clear headed. His hands started to tug at his hair showing he was feeling stressed. She put her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her as she sank to her knees.

"I'll wake you up later, but you need to sleep. Batman gets sleep, and so does everyone else. If you don't stay at your best someone might notice and take advantage of it. Come on. You can eat your crescents in bed." She tugged lightly at his sleeve, and he stood up and walked towards the stairs. She picked up his plate and followed him to his room. He stripped off his shirt and jumped into his bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and handed him food. He sat there staring in deep thought while he ate. When he finished the food, she grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him. He drank it in silence. She got closer to him until she was basically on his lap.

"Why are you thinking so hard? You're already getting stress lines. Just lay down and sleep." He turned to her with a confident, sly smile.

"It's hard to fall asleep with no one next to me. Would you mind joining me?" She was more concerned for his health than she cared about him being sexual. She remembered what Ivy and Harley had said so she wasn't as unprepared this time. She started to get into bed when he stopped her. "No jeans and shoes in the bed." She removed her jeans and boots, leaving her in his shirt and black, lace underwear(he only got her 'sexy' underwear).

"Now can I get into bed?" said a slightly annoyed Dahlia. He nodded enthusiastically. She got into the bed and he pulled her face first into his chest. It was hairless, muscular and pale. She lay there admiring his chest and body. He smirked knowing she couldn't help but check him out. She started to trace his light scars with her fingertip, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Do you like my scars?"

"I've found scars to be beautiful. I used to hate them because of my own, but they are like little reminders. They represent hardships you've survived."

"Oh, so you have scars too? Are they from when you were slicing carrots?" His smile at his own joke, but it faltered when he saw the utter ferocity in her eyes. He could tell it wasn't aimed at him but at someone she saw in her mind."Who are those all those scars from?"

"From mommy dearest."

**^'Mommy dearest' is a movie based on the book of the daughter of a very famous actress. The mom was an amazing actress, but she apparently was insane and did horrible things to her children. Yeah really sad, but wanted to point out the reference. **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to **Short-Circuited **and** Vampire Solidarity1.**** I have to go to school again, so I'm shooting for one chapter a week. I'll try to make them longer so you have enough to read.**

**WARNING: I don't mean to spoil it but Dahlia eats someone. She will eat a lot more people throughout the story. I didn't go into detail on this scene, but as I get more comfortable writing these characters, it will get pretty gory.**

**To Daniel:**** I know! I'm trying to write but between writers block and all the shit I've been doing, it was hard to write anything. I hope you'll be satisfied with a chapter a week though.**

**I apologize if I put your username down wrong. Don't hate me.**

Chapter Six: A New Diet

Everyday Harley would come pick up Dahlia or just stay at the hideout with her. During then, Harley would train Dahlia and teach her about Arkham City. Dahlia was already trained in weaponry, martial arts, and self defense. In the beginning, when they started sparring, Harley would win every round. Now, Dahlia took her down in seconds.

"You, little green, are ready ta play wit' the big boys," congratulated Harley. She told her to change into her outfit. She wore the maid dress and black pumps, but without the stockings to hide her toned legs. She applied black lipstick but kept her eye makeup subtle. Her outfit showed off the majority of her scars besides the ones on her abdomen and back. Her dark green hair was up in its signature high ponytail.

Dahlia and Harley went back to the Steel Mill. Dahlia twirled and flipped her new, 6", marine, survival knife. Every time a henchman stopped to look at her, Harley yelled at them. They hung around with Harley barking orders, and Dahlia shadowing her. Harley sprinted when Joker called for her. They ended up in a room with Joker watching a henchman get tortured by two other clowns. He looked up at them and smiled like the nut he was.

"Well, there you two are. Now, toots, why do you think this man is being tortured?" asked Joker.

"Was he being naughty, puddin'?" tentatively answered Harley. Joker looked up at Harley and nodded vigorously.

"There are consequences for being naughty," said Joker to the tortured clown, "Boys, move back. Sweet, little Dahlia can deal with this one. Let's see if she has similar taste to her daddy, shall we?" Joker looked over to Dahlia and pointed at the tied up clown and snapped his teeth shut. Dahlia walked toward the bleeding henchman. She stopped in front of him, leaned forward, and took a whiff.

"On the surface, you smell like shit, but what the others can't smell is the blood and raw meat. It smells like lunch," taunted Dahlia. She snapped her teeth like a dog. As she taunted him, her scales, spine spikes, and tail emerged. The henchmen looked horrified while Harley and Joker beamed like proud parents. Dahlia leapt forward onto the chest of the tied henchman causing the chair to fall back. She ripped the rope and tore his shirt off. She held him down with her superior strength. "You seem to be quite attached to these arms... I can fix that." She clawed through the tissue connected his arm and shoulder socket. It was pouring blood everywhere. She lifted one of his arms to her mouth and took her first bite of human flesh. She moaned and smiled down at the horrified man. "I have to admit, you are delicious."

"Hurry up with lunch. I have other things you gotta do, sweets," ordered the Joker. Dahlia ate as much as she could fit. She reverted to her human state and walked over to stand by Joker. "Alright boys, clean up her mess and then get back to work, will ya?" He laughed when one henchman finally emptied his stomach at the scene. Dahlia walked away smiling and covered in blood and flesh.

"He's stuck in my teeth," complained Dahlia. Joker laughed and kept walking leading her to a storage area. The henchmen turned their heads and were obviously horrified by them. Joker led Dahlia to one henchman who was managing the others.

"Now... What could you boys be lookin' at, huh? Certainly not my little psycho angel!" Joker again laughed at his joke. "Get back to following orders! Dahlia, this is Mr. C." pointing to the leading henchman, "He is like my right hand man. He's gonna watch over ya and show ya how to work these puppets," referring to the henchmen," Stay wit' him and try not to snack on the food." He roughly patted her head then skipped away laughing. Dahlia turned to Mr. C with a shy grin on her face. It would have made him think she was cute, but she was covered in blood and chunks of something.

"So... Dahlia... what exactly are you covered in?" asked Mr. C, which isn't his real name, but Joker calls him that.

"Lunch. I'm a messy eater, but it isn't entirely my fault..." replied Dahlia looking slightly upset at the memory.

"Why isn't it your fault?"

"He wouldn't stop struggling." The room had gone silent to hear her, and everyone did. They all stopped working and stood there either disgusted or scared.

"Get back ta work!" ordered Mr. C when he regained his composure. He looked at the little girl by his side thinking about how she got into this place. He didn't think she was old enough to be in prison. He also wondered if she was talking about the screams, which were definitely human, earlier when she referred to lunch.

"So is it basically this all day? You just reign over them. What happens if someone attacks? How long do they work for or is it just until they finish a certain amount? What exactly are they doing? What does the C stand for?" spewed Dahlia. She normally wasn't this talkative, but the blood was starting to dry, making her irritable.

"Well...um... Yeah this is it. I guess if someone attacks, we grab some guns, which is what we're unloading. We work until Joker says...Oh! um... The "c" don't stand for anything really... Is that everything?" asked Mr. C fearing for his own hide. She looked up at him with an analyzing gaze, but she didn't seem upset, in fact, she seemed almost sad.

"Don't be scared Mr. C. I'm not gonna eat you. I only eat the clowns, who oppose Joker. Unless, you do something bad, I won't eat you. I swear, on my fathers life," promised Dahlia putting her hand over her heart. Mr. C looked down and noticed she was wearing a sexy maid outfit, and she had the body to fit it. He looked away and started ordering people around. Dahlia sat on a box and watched how the process worked. Then, she heard someone, who sounded very angry, yelling her name. All the henchmen stopped and looked at her when she suddenly stood up and looked toward the door.

Riddler threw open the doors with a Harley Quinn on his heels. They kept arguing about the man who was strewn around on the floor and walls. He looked over at her, pointed at her, then at the ground beside him. She quickly moved next him.

"Do you see how dirty she is? Why didn't you just let her slice him up? She loves doing that! What if she gets a disease from eating that henchman!? Not to mention, she ate him from off of the ground! She isn't an animal! At least serve them on a plate after they are cleaned!" said Riddler. Dahlia grabbed the end of his sleeve and tugged lightly. He looked down at her, prepared to reprimand her, but she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry. Don't yell at Aunt Harley. I got a bit carried away, and you don't have to worry I can't contract human diseases," explained Dahlia. "Can we go home? This blood is dry and it's getting itchy." Riddler grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the hideout. She ran upstairs and started her shower while she stripped. It took a while to get all the blood and chunks off of her. She dried off then got into some shorts and a tank top. She opened the door and went downstairs. She looked around, but Riddler wasn't anywhere. She headed upstairs to his room.

"Riddles? Why are you laying on your bed?" asked Dahlia when she walked up next to his bed. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. He didn't respond, so she climbed onto the bed next to him. "I know you hate me for eating that man, but I feel the animal inside me. She has needs and instincts. She is seperate from me, so I'm Dahlia right now. Please, don't be mad..." Dahlia snuggled up into his side, but laid her head on his chest. She lost herself listenng to his heartbeat until she felt him run his hand through her hair.

"I'm not upset you ate him. I'm tired and bored of this place. Strange owns the market on guns, and I am losing my grip on the technology market," said Riddler. Dahlia crawled up further onto him until she was over his face, looking down into his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?" offered Dahlia.

"And how would you help me?" Riddler was subconsciously sliding his hands on her sides instead of through her hair.

"Best way to own the market is to remove competition. Removing people is my gift." Dahlia smiled, hoping it would cheer him up. She moved down and laid her head into his neck. She caught his scent, and he literally made her mouth water. "Edward... I would never, but I wonder what you taste like." Riddler couldn't help but scheme when he picked up the curiosity in her voice.

"Why don't you have a little taste?"

"I'm not gonna bite you!" replied a horrified Dahlia, who jumped up and lifted herself over the Riddler to look at him. To do so, she had one leg on either side of his stomach, and her hands were on either side of his head. His hands still gripped her waist, and he rubbed his thumb in circles to calm her.

"Not bite, stupid, but lick," he explained not showing anything but sincerity. She pondered this. Harley and Ivy had never said anything about licking him, and she really did want to know what he tasted like.

"Where would I lick you?" questioned a wary Dahlia.

"My neck. Remember, though, the others can't know or they'll be upset that you tasted me. And you can't taste other people like this okay?"

"Why not?"

"No one else has skin as clean as mine. You don't want to taste all the gross stuff on them, do you?"

"No, I guess not. Are you sure you're okay with me licking you?"

"Its fine. Anything to satisfy your curiosity." Dahlia leaned down to his neck. She seemed to contemplate it for a second before she quickly licked his neck. Her tongue was soft and wet. Her hands gripped the bed sheet when she tasted him. Her animal wanted her to bite down and taste blood. It started to appear in her mind, and she let it force her to lick again. This time it was a full lick, from the bottom to top of his neck. His hands gripped hard into her waist and pulled her down onto his stomach, so she straddled him. She continued to lick him slowly while making these little moaning noises. She felt something pool in her stomach, and her lower regions started to tingle. She started losing herself to the animal. Her teeth started to scrape against his neck, as well. "Now, Dahlia, I would stop if I were you."

Dahlias head snapped up and her eyes were glazed over with lust and hunger. He almost gave in and fucked her, but he remembered she was still a kid and Crocs kid, too. He watched her eyes clear, and she looked to his neck horrified.

"I'm so sorry! It's all red and scratched! I'll go get the first aid kit!"said Dahlia, but Riddler held her in place. She looked at him, confused. His hands moved to behind her head and pulled her body against him. She automatically snuggled into him.

"It's fine. Just lay down and keep me warm." Dahlia slid down further, so her head rested on his chest, and her hips rested above his. She wiggled herself into a more comfortable position, but she rubbed against a bump on his front. Dahlia blushed and hid her face since she now knew what it was she rubbed against. The only thing Riddler did was stifle a moan and move his hands to the skin peeking between her tank top and shorts. She gasped at his cold fingers, and he chuckled at her reaction. "So no one has ever touched you like this?"

"No, and I don't know if I like it. Your fingers are freezing." Riddler chuckled again, and he slid his fingers further up her back causing her to gasp again. This time wasn't out of cold, but the feeling it caused. Her hands slightly knotted in his shirt.

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to warm up my hands. In fact, all of me is cold. If we take off our shirts, the heat will transfer even quicker." Dahlia didnt like the path this was taking, so she moved to get off of him. Riddler flipped them, so he was between her legs and holding her arms down. "Remember who I am. You work for me. You do what I order you to. Now, stay and warm me up. Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you." He leaned forward to whisper it in her hear, but the movement caused him to again rub against her. She felt a shiver of pleasure and moaned slightly. Riddler didn't notice her reaction.

"Whatever you want, Riddler. What technique would you prefer me to perform so you can warm yourself?" Dahlia felt like she had disappointed Riddler, and she had an urge to makeup for what she had done. Riddler smiled deviously.

"Take off your shorts." Dahlia removed her shorts with Riddler, on all fours, above her. She was left in nothing but panties and her tank top. "Now help me remove my shirt and pants." Dahlia unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off when he sat up. She then unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He sat with his back against the head board in boxers and pulled her on to his lap. Dahlia awkwardly straddled him, and she decided to just go with it and cuddled into him.

"So you have me near naked in your bed. What exactly do you want?"

"The questions is... what do you want?" whispered Riddler into her ear in a sexy, low voice. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and she felt that feeling in her stomach again. She didn't truly know what to do, so she let her animal guide her. She ground against his dick to tease him, and leaned forward until her lips were just above his neck. She smirked when she heard and felt his heart rate speed up. She could feel him become even more aroused, and could smell everything about him.

"I want... another taste." She licked his neck and moved her hands to his hair to control his head. She nipped at his neck never drawing blood but stinging slightly. She moved farther down to his collar bone and then his chest. All the while, she kept grinding against his arousal. His grips on her waist got tighter until his fingers were painfully digging into her hip bones.

Suddenly, Dahlia stopped and leaned her head back to expose her neck. Riddler was confused for a second before he realized she was offering herself to him. Her animalistic behavior was a surprising turn on. He placed one hand on her back and the other in her hair. He sucked and nipped at her neck. Her moved to her jaw and ear. He did everything with precision and knew what to do from experience. He then moved lower to her collarbone only to stop at her breasts.

"Please don't stop. It feels so fucking good," begged Dahlia. She looked to Riddler who was weighing the pros versus the cons of going farther with her. His hands slid to underneath her breasts where he teased her. They slid up across her hardened nipples. She moaned at the contact. She pushed her boobs into his hands, and he expertly squeezed and palmed her breasts. He pulled her forward by the shirt and crashed his mouth into hers. She let her mouth relax and moved with his lips. They pulled apart and she was gasping for breath, but Riddler was smirking.

"Somehow we got second and first base mixed up," joked Riddler. Dahlia giggled because she understood the joke since Ivy and Harley had explained 'bases'. Riddler pulled her back to kiss her, when an alarm went off. "Fuck. I have to check that." Riddler reluctantly got up and headed to his office. Some inmate had gotten stuck in one of his traps. He sighed, upset that he left for that. He headed back to his room. "Alright, Dahlia, I'm back."

"Mmkay, Eddie..." mumbled Dahlia who was on the verge of sleep. She tried to open her eyes but passed out. Riddler glared at her for falling asleep. He sighed and decided on a shower. He laid down on the bed next her without dressing after his shower. He pulled the covers up over both of them and pulled her body against his. Her body snuggled into him like a puppy would. Surprisingly, he fell asleep faster when she was cuddled into him.


End file.
